


Five things Kai loves and about Leo and 1 thing he doesn't

by lilyleia78



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: 5 Things, Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai contemplates some of the things he loves about Leo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five things Kai loves and about Leo and 1 thing he doesn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



> In a meme a long time ago, Riv gave me this prompt. Since one of her requests was for anything Lost Galaxy, it seemed like a good time to finally fulfill that meme prompt. Enjoy dearest!

1 - Leo's smile. 

There are a lot of physical things Kai could list that he loves about Leo. In fact he's spent more than one night mentally cataloguing them as his lover lay sleeping next to him. Sometimes he wakes Leo up so he can do a more hands-on inventory. 

But it's the smile that Kai loves best. Leo's got many of them and most of them are used to get himself out of trouble. The 'I'm totally innocent' one, the 'I’m too cute to stay angry with' one, the 'you know you want to do whatever I ask whenever I ask' one. All used with varying degrees of success or failure on Kai and infinitely more effective on people who don’t know Leo as well as they think they do.

There's one that only Kai gets to see, and that's the one he loves best. It says 'I love you' when Kai says something sweet. It says 'I'm so glad you’re here' when Leo wakes up in the morning wrapped around Kai. It says 'I'm lucky to have you' when Kai does nothing at all.

2- Leo's loyalty.

Leo believes in his team no matter what. He always backs them up and takes their side and he never, ever doubts their word but it's not just the team. Once Leo's trust has been earned given it's given for good. He's unshakeable in his faith, and Kai wishes he could be half that loyal and trusting. He wishes he could be half the friend that Leo is.

3 - Leo's honor. 

Leo's sense of duty may not exactly match the Galactic Space Alliance’s definition, but that's only because he's already got his own sense of how things should be done. He’ll never be the perfect solider, but he is the perfect red ranger.

He knows who he is and he knows who he isn't, and he never puts himself or his needs above those around him. He lives by his own code but it's a one that Kai respects, perhaps even more because Leo's the only one who regulates it. The only person who punishes or rewards him for his behavior is Leo himself - and now perhaps Kai as well. Kai hopes he's up to the responsibility.

4 - Leo's heart. 

For all his faults - and Kai can list those faults better than most - lack of heart is not one of them. Leo has a good heart, full of joy and affection for his fellow man. His friends and teammates, sure, but also random damsels in distress, civilians who are in the wrong place at the wrong time, even strangers who find themselves outmatched when they‘re trying to be brave.

5 - Leo's bravery. 

Leo doesn't hesitate to protect those he loves. Or likes. Or kind of knows. Or heck, he doesn't hesitate to protect anyone. He throws himself into battle as if nothing can hurt him. It's amazing and inspiring and Kai is so, so proud that Leo is his.

1 thing he doesn't love- the ways that Leo's heart and bravery and sense of honor and loyalty lead Leo to put himself in danger far too often. At least Leo's smile doesn't put him in any danger - except from when Kai threatens his life for flashing it at the wrong people of course.

Kai wouldn't change a thing though - Leo wouldn't be the man he loved if Kai tried to make him more cautious. All he can do is remind Leo that he's not the only one hurt when he rushes into danger. He's just the only one whose scars show on the outside.


End file.
